


Book covers for Down to Agincourt

by bratfarrar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cover Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratfarrar/pseuds/bratfarrar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fake book covers for Seperis's <i>Down to Agincourt</i>, in the style of Everyman's Library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Down to Agincourt - main cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Map of the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733861) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 
  * Inspired by [It's the Stars That Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033814) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 
  * Inspired by [A Thousand Lights in Space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664854) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 
  * Inspired by [The Game of God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592838) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 



Original photomanip done by nrrrdygrrrl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the first of a whole bunch, because I'm obsessed with Everyman's Library and also with [Down to Agincourt](http://archiveofourown.org/series/110651), and apparently this is what comes out when you jam those two things in my brain and turn the blender on. I'm not sure if the results really qualify as archive-worthy, but I keep making them, and they might as well go somewhere, I suppose.
> 
> Also, why can't you put down a series under "inspired by"? That would be handy.


	2. Map of the World

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The graphic on this one started life as a [free wallpaper](http://www.arts-wallpapers.com/travel_wallpapers/World-Antique-Map/02/World-Antique-Map.jpg). It's a little crazy how much time I spent trawling Bing image search for high-resolution antique maps. (Yes, I use Bing, because Google's image search interface is crappy.)


	3. It's the Stars That Lie - main cover

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my favorite of the ones I've done so far, although I can't put my finger on _why_. Just something very satisfying about all those circles, I suppose. Original graphic is a detail of a star map drawn by Andreas Cellarius, which I found at [bergbook.com](http://www.bergbook.com/htdocs/Cache212.htm). (It's pretty nifty--if I could have used the whole thing, I would have, but it was just too big.)


	4. It's the Stars That Lie - variant cover

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing wrong with this one, I just don't like it as much as the Andreas Cellarius version. I did have fun picking out which constellations to use, though. Graphic is from A. Jamieson's [A Celestial Atlas](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A_Celestial_Atlas).
> 
> (Fun fact: there's a really nice facsimile edition of [Urania's Mirror](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Urania%27s_Mirror), a more-or-less plagiarised version of Jamieson's atlas, which includes 3x5 card plates with pin-holes for each star, so you can hold them up to a light source and sort of get the effect of the night sky. Jamieson's illustrations are a lot prettier, though.)


	5. A Thousand Lights in Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo taken (or at least uploaded) by emily s (fork). This was the first cover I designed after my previous laptop died, and you can tell that I couldn't quite match the font previously used for the author's name. Irksome.


	6. Down to Agincourt - Asimov variant

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Asimov?" you say. "What does Asimov have to do with anything?"
> 
> Well, not much, except that I was using the Everyman's _Foundation_ omnibus as a visual reference, and the position of Dean's head in the picture (from ... oh no! I didn't write it down! One of [Sheila O'Malley's recaps](http://www.sheilaomalley.com/?tag=supernatural), I think (which are fabulous, btw)) matched _exactly_. So of course I had to mimic it!
> 
> I tried explaining this to my mom, when I showed her the covers, and she just reiterated that she liked the variant with gun-toting Cas better.


	7. Down to Agincourt - Dean profile variant

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try one with a profile of Dean, and this was the best I could come up with, but it doesn't quite work for me. Can't put my finger on _why_ , just doesn't.
> 
> Original picture found in a Bing search, grabbed from fanpop.com.


	8. Down to Agincourt - Dean on a motorcycle variant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely photomanip is by [x23x](http://x23xart.tumblr.com/post/82153842901/future-dean-for-seperis-x23x)\--all I did was recolorize and crop.


	9. Like a Metaphor

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So no, [Like a Metaphor](http://seperis.dreamwidth.org/8246.html) is not _technically_ part of the Down to Agincourt series. But it quite clearly holds some of the seeds for it, and there's a ton of character stuff that carries over. Also, it's a fascinating (though incomplete) story, and deserved its own cover, especially once I discovered Manel Aldeguer's Metaphor [sculpture series](http://manelaldeguer.blogspot.com.es/search/label/Sculpture).
> 
> And that concludes the backlog of fake book covers. I'm sure there will be more in the future, but I'm all tapped out for the moment.


	10. A Thousand Lights in Space - main

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, there was another one after all. Can't attribute, as this photo was an anonymous upload.


	11. Down to Agincourt - knight in armor variant

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently book covers are like Pringles: once you pop, you just can't stop.
> 
> I'm not sure if this is a good thing or bad.
> 
> Anyway, in my quest to find some paintings as opposed to photos, because all my favorite Everyman's Library covers are paintings and I was beginning to doubt I could match any of them, I found this gorgeous photo by [David Wilkie Wynfield](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_Wilkie_Wynfield). Which is good, because an hour and a half of plugging in search terms didn't pull up anything else usable. (And I am good with search terms: it's a pretty huge part of my job.)
> 
> Fun fact: that halo was there in the original. Yes, really.
> 
> (I think this is now my favorite.)


	12. A Thousand Lights in Space - opera variant

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Painting time--finally! This is [Schinkle's backdrop]() for the _Magic Flute_ , and worked rather better than I thought it might.


	13. Game of God - cards

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The painting is [Le Tricheur](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/9/91/La_Tour_Le_Tricheur_Louvre_RF1972-8.jpg/1280px-La_Tour_Le_Tricheur_Louvre_RF1972-8.jpg) by Georges de la Tour.


	14. Map of the World - print version

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I like this better than the original cover I posted for MotW--all those circles! The only thing I can tell you about the map itself is that apparently it's from 1689.


	15. Game of God - dice

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, really, _really_ like how this one turned out. [Georges de la Tour](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Georges_de_La_Tour) did stunning things with light, and [Dice-Players](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Georges_de_La_Tour#/media/File:Georges_de_La_Tour_035.jpg) shows his mastery.
> 
> Also, some fun thematic stuff for DtA.


	16. A Thousand Lights in Space - portrait variant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just discovered [Unsplash](https://unsplash.com/photos/h9Rx3zOYZws)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover for 'In the Hall of the Mountain King' (in the style of Bratfarrar)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356157) by [ab-insula-Avalonia (AurumCalendula)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/ab-insula-Avalonia)
  * [Cover for 'The Once and Future King' (in the style of Bratfarrar)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933612) by [ab-insula-Avalonia (AurumCalendula)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/ab-insula-Avalonia)




End file.
